


My Ex Boyfriend Is Having My Baby

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: The Mortal Instruments, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Artificial Insemination, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, agnst, magnus and alec are broken up, magnus and alec get back together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been separated for the past two years or so. They broke up because Magnus didn't want kids, until now. When Magnus asks Alec to be the father of his baby, Alec accepts, both think they can keep it strictly two people having a baby together and nothing more. But things are never that easy.6/17/18 New Chapter coming soon!





	1. Chapter 1

**Questions and Answers**

"Hey there stranger," Magnus said, stopping in front of Alec's desk.

"Magnus….what are you doing here?" Alec asked, setting his pen down.

"I was hoping I could talk to you... privately," he answered. "Please?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah, sure." He stood up and led Magnus to one of the empty rooms in the precinct and shut the door.

"You look...really good," Alec said, taking in his full appearance.

"You kidding? I've been up half the night planning a wedding reception," Magnus snorted.

"Business is going well?" Alec asked.

"Really well," Magnus answered. "Congratulations on making detective by the way."

"Thanks," Alec smiled. "Gotta say, that schedule mock up you made for me really helped."

Magnus smiled. "I try my best."

"So what brings you by?" Alec asked.

"There's something I wanted to ask you," Magnus answered. "And hear me out before you say anything okay?"

Alec nodded.

"I want to have a baby," Magnus said. "Which you know is shocking since I didn't want kids when we were together and now I do and I want you to be the father."

"You lost me," Alec said.

"I want your sperm," Magnus replied. "I want to have a baby and I would like to use your sperm."

"You want my sperm?" Alec asked slowly. "So you can have a baby?"

"Yes," Magnus answered. "I've given it a lot of thought and there was a lot of booze involved in the thinking process and lots of looking at pictures of my exes but, I want you Alec. You don't have to give me an answer right away. The wedding reception is this weekend. You can come as my guest and give me your answer then."

Alec nodded a little, still trying to wrap his head about what Magnus said.

"Great, I have to go; meeting with the florist," Magnus added. "Thanks for listening." He pressed a chaste kiss to Alec's cheek before leaving.

Alec walked back to his desk in a daze and sat down.

"Was that Magnus?" Simon asked, sitting at his desk. "Hey? Earth to Alec."

"Sorry what?" Alec asked, looking at him.

"You and Magnus getting back together or something?" Simon asked. "Saw him on my way out."

"Oh, um no," Alec said. He cleared his throat. "He just wants my sperm."

"What?" Simon asked.

"Magnus wants to have a baby and he wants to use my sperm," Alec answered, with a shrug. "You got those case notes from the robbery?"

"Woah, back track," Simon said. "I thought Magnus didn't want kids? That was one of the reasons you two broke up in the first place."

"I guess he changed his mind, I don't know. I sort of lost track of what he saying after he asked me for my sperm," Alec said.

"You gonna do it?" Simon asked.

"I don't know, probably not," Alec answered.

"But you want kids Alec, seems like the perfect opportunity," Simon said. "And it's not like you two need to be in a relationship to actually have the kid. You can do co-parenting, take turns type of thing."

"What are you two talking about?" Isabelle asked, walking over. She leaned down and kissed Simon's cheek in greeting.

"Magnus stopped by," Simon explained. "He wants Alec to be his baby daddy."

"I'm going to be an aunt?" Isabelle asked.

"Calm down, I didn't say yes," Alec answered.

"Why the hell not? You and Magnus were so good together, and your babies would be so adorable," Isabelle replied.

"Magnus and I were not good together," Alec said. "We were too different. He liked to party and go drinking and he didn't want kids, and-"

"You smoke, keep your feelings bottled up until they explode, and have no taste in fashion," Isabelle interrupted. "But you were happy with Magnus and you know it. You were high school sweethearts Alec."

"Being together our senior year does not count," Alec pointed out.

"I think you should say yes Alec," Isabelle told him. "I'm tired of waiting for Clary and Jace to have a baby so I can be an aunt."

Alec rolled his eyes. "This is a serious decision. I'm not going to say yes just so you can be an aunt."

"Fine," she pouted a little.

He shook his head. "I'm gonna finish this stuff up at home." He packed up his notes and put them in his bag before heading out to his car.

* * *

"You made it."

Alec turned and saw Magnus walking towards him, smiling. He had his hair pulled back into a bun with a pair of mahogany brown chopsticks. His suit was a deep burgundy with a white dress shirt underneath and a gold vest.

Rings adorned each finger, Alec noted at least a couple were ones he had given Magnus on a whim. His makeup was simple, mainly eyeliner, mascara, and a subtle shade of lipstick.

"I figured we should talk more," Alec answered. "About the baby thing."

Magnus nodded. "Let's go outside."

He followed Magnus outside and over to a small bench, where they sat down.

"Before I give you my answer. I have to know why you changed your mind," Alec told him. "When we were together, you hated the idea of kids. We couldn't talk about it with out one of us storming off in a huff."

"Yeah...I remember," Magnus said, with a slight smile. "I still feel bad about throwing that dish at your head…"

"Pretty sure I deserved it, we exchanged some heated words…" Alec sighed.

"Make up sex was hot though," Magnus chuckled. "I guess it does seem strange though, me wanting to have a baby."

"Just a bit yeah," Alec said.

"I was taking a walk through the park a few months ago and I saw this guy. He was sitting on a park bench doing work or something, and he looked, I don't know, really pensive," Magnus replied. "But then this kid runs up to him, a little girl, she's like three or four, and she's got these cute little pigtails, and he just lights up when he sees her. He was really happy Alec and something just clicked. I realized that I wanted that too. I always thought that my business was my baby you know? I built it from the ground up but it's not keeping me happy. And maybe it's a stupid reason, and I understand if you want to say no-"

"I'll do it," Alec interrupted. "I'll give you my sperm."

Magnus blinked, surprised. "You will?"

"Yeah...I mean, you know I've always wanted kids, and I really don't see myself settling down at any point. And according to Izzy we'd make cute kids," Alec said.

"She's not wrong," Magnus smiled.

Alec almost lost his balance as Magnus surged forward to hug him, and hugged him back after a few moments.

"This really means a lot to me Alec," Magnus said, pulling away. "And I swear you will be a part of their life as much as you want."

"I already said yes Magnus," Alec chuckled. "Just let me know what I need to do."

"I can set up an appointment for us to get it all done Tuesday," Magnus told him. "If that works for you?"

"Tuesday works great," Alec said. "Should I, uh, bring it or…?"

"Everything can be taken care of there," Magnus assured him.

Alec nodded. "Great. I'll see you Tuesday then."

They stood up and Magnus gave him another hug. "Thank you again Alec. I mean it."

"Thanks for asking me," Alec replied.

He watched Magnus head back into the reception hall and sighed. "I never could say no to you…" Alec said to himself as he walked to his car.


	2. Appointments

"I still can't believe you're doing this," Ragnor said. "Do you really want one of your ex-boyfriends to father your child?"

"Well why not?" Magnus asked. "Alec and I would make great kids, and he has nice genes."

"But he's your ex, Magnus. You broke up because you didn't want kids and he did," Ragnor reminder.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I don't care. He said yes and I'm not going to give him time to change his mind."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Magnus," Ragnor replied. "Alec is a good guy, I agree, but let's not forget he did choose his family over you, he was in the closet for half your relationship-"

"He also stood up for me when his mother insulted me," Magnus interrupted.

"I just want to be sure you're making the right choice," Ragnor said.

"I appreciate your concern, I really do Ragnor. But I want this, and nothing is going to change my mind," Magnus told him.

"If you're sure," Ragnor sighed.

"I'm positive. And now I'm going to be late for the appointment," Magnus said.

He slipped on his shoes and pulled on his coat, getting his wallet and keys before leaving the apartment.

Alec was in the waiting room when he got there. He was still just as handsome as ever. Thick raven black hair all tousled, gorgeous blue eyes, pale skin. He was also sporting a nice stubble. Magnus always complained about how it scratched his skin but he secretly loved it.

"Sorry, I know I'm late," Magnus said, walking over. "I couldn't find my shoe,Chairman Meow tore up my new scarf, and Ragnor's staying with me a couple days. It's just complete chaos at my apartment."

"No worries," Alec replied. "I already made my deposit so they are ready for you...I just figured I'd wait til you got here before heading out…"

"Actually, do you, uh...do you mind staying? I'm sort of scared shitless about this whole thing, and I don't want to be in there alone…" Magnus asked. "Unless you have somewhere to be…?"

"I can stay, if you want me to," Alec answered.

"Really? You don't mind?" Magnus asked.

"I got the whole day off. Probably just going to go the bar and watch the game or something afterwards," Alec shrugged.

"We could grab lunch after? My treat?" Magnus offered.

Alec nodded a little. "Only if I pick the place. Last time you picked, I ate snail."

Magnus smiled. "Don't act like you didn't like it."

He walked up to the woman at the desk to check in and filled out the necessary forms before they were led to the exam room. He wrinkled his nose at the standard hospital gown he had to put on.

"So dull," he said, coming out of the bathroom in the drab garment.

"Mr. Bane, I presume," the doctor said, stepping into the room.

Magnus nodded. "That'd be me. Although I prefer Magnus."

"You must be Mr. Lightwood, the donor yes?" The doctor asked.

Alec nodded. "Yeah. Figured I'd stay for moral support."

"I'm Dr. Carstairs or Jem, whichever you prefer. It's nice to meet you both. Now, I'll just need you to sit here Magnus, and we can get started."

Magnus nodded and sat on the exam chair, putting his feet in the stirrups. He let one hand hang at his side while the other day across his stomach as he tried to stay relaxed.

"Now I'm just going to do a quick exam," Jem good him.

"You know, the last time I pictured myself in this position, it was not in a doctor's office," Magnus mused.

Alec chuckled. "If it makes you feel better, you are definitely working that hospital gown."

"I doubt that," Magnus replied, looking over at him. "But thanks anyway."

"Everything looks good," Jem said, ignoring their chatter. "We can go ahead and get started. Now, you're going to feel a little pressure, nothing to worry about, just relax alright?"

"I'll do my best," Magnus replied.

He took a deep breath, and did his best to get comfortable, closing his eyes. He stayed quiet when he felt Alec take his hand, and squeezed it slightly at the sudden pressure, doing his best to stay relaxed.

"Alright, now I'm just going to need you to stay like this for a little while," Jem said, standing up. "I'll come check on you in about an hour and if things look good, I can get you two on your way."

He shut the door behind him as walked out.

"You don't have to stay in here you know," Magnus told Alec. "I brought some magazines to tide me over."

"You'd finish them in ten minutes," Alec replied.

He sat down, still holding Magnus's hand.

"You're wearing the rings I gave you," Alec noted.

"I like them," Magnus replied.

"I bought you one after every fight…" Alec continued.

"Not every fight," Magnus said. "Just the ones where things...escalated."

"We were so destructive weren't we?" Alec asked.

"I prefer passionate," Magnus answered. "We said things we didn't mean, things were thrown and broken."

"Make up sex was always hot though,"Alec smiled.

"So damn hot," Magnus said.

He opened his eyes and looked at Alec. "You ever wonder if things would've worked between us? If we talked to a therapist or something?"

"I've thought about it," Alec admitted. "But I think it boils down to the fact that we were still young you know? I was in the closet, you were getting your business started, I joined the academy. We were just so tired and stressed. We moved in together right after graduation, things went too fast."

"Yeah, I suppose you have a point," Magnus sighed. "You date anyone after we broke up?"

"On and off," Alec answered. "You?"

"You know me, I just go from one serious relationship to the next," Magnus answered. "She was nice. Didn't feel the same way about me that I did her though."

Alec nodded a little and let go of Magnus's hand as Jem walked back into the room. The rest of the exam finished quickly and Alec excused himself while Magnus got redressed.

"I was thinking we could go to Taki's," Alec said, as they stepped outside.

"You drive here?" Magnus asked, putting on his sunglasses.

Alec nodded. "Can't solve crimes from a cab."

"I'm sure you could manage," Magnus replied, taking out his keys.

"It makes more sense to take one car," Alec said. "I can drop you off at yours when we finish lunch."

"Well, I can't argue with that logic," Magnus replied.

* * *

"What are you going to do with work once you're pregnant?" Alec asked, as he walked Magnus to his car.

"I don't know," Magnus answered. "I already know the stress won't be good, and with how stressful it is, I might as well stop taking clients at this point."

"What will you do with the free time?" Alec asked.

"Woolsey offered to help me turn my home office into a nursery," Magnus answered. "I've already done a mockup of what I want it to look like."

"Are you two...seeing each other again?" Alec asked.

"Woolsey and Camille are together actually," Magnus answered. "I never saw it coming but I suppose if they're happy." He shrugged a little and took his keys out of his pocket.

"You know you didn't need to walk me to my car," Magnus pointed out.

"I know," Alec said, nodding. "I just uh, wanted to."

"Still a gentleman," Magnus replied, with a smile.

"Someone in my family has to be," Alec chuckled.

"Right, well, I'll let you know what happens when I pee on the little stick," Magnus said. "I swear I meant that more eloquently."

Alec leaned forward and brushed his lips against Magnus's, before kissing him fully on the mouth. He pulled away after a few moments and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I don't know why I did that…" Alec apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Magnus assured him. "One of us was bound to kiss the other at some point right? I mean, we did just possibly make a baby together."

"Yeah, yeah, that makes sense," Alec nodded a little. "Take it easy, doctor's orders."

"I'm planing a high school reunion. It'll be like having a spa trip in Vegas," Magnus smiled.

He got into his car and Alec waved before heading to his own.

_It was just a kiss Magnus. You're reading too much into it_ , he told himself as he drove back to his apartment.


	3. Memorie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the way I'm doing mpreg in this story is by using a universe where male pregnancy is common. Certain males have carrier genes that make it possible. Magnus is of course a carrier, but Alec is not. Males do have a uterus and the pregnancy is just like a female's and they just have a c-section when it's time for the baby to be born. I hope that makes sense

"Any news yet on the baby front?" Jace asked, handing Alec a beer.

"Not yet," Alec answered. "Doctor said, it'll be a couple days, or week."

"I still can't believe you agreed to that," Jace said. "Isn't it weird?"

He shrugged. "Maybe a little, but it's not bad. And I mean, we're both going to have a baby so."

"Who's having a baby?" Maryse asked, walking out onto the patio.

"No one," Alec answered. "Just someone at my work. No big deal."

"When are you going to settle down and have a child Alexander? Meet a nice young man, or woman, and get married," she said.

"I don't really have time to meet people Mom, and I doubt I'm meet a nice young woman because as I have said before, I'm gay," he sighed. "Besides, keeps me pretty busy. Saving people and solving crimes."

"You're a detective Alexander, not a hermit," she told him.

Alec refrained from rolling his eyes and drank some of his beer. "Where's Dad?"

"Working late at the office," she answered. "Once your sister gets here with Max, we can go ahead and eat."

"Hey Mom...you remember Magnus right?" Alec asked, helping her set the table.

"The...colorful one?" she asked.

"Yeah, I suppose he's colorful," Alec answered, with a small smile. "I ran into him about a week ago. We had lunch."

"Oh? And how is he doing?" she asked.

"He's doing good. His event business is really taking off," Alec answered. "He...asked me to father his child."

"I hope yous said no," she said, looking at him. "Those things only end messy and in court."

"I highly doubt that will happen," Alec replied. "Magnus would never do something like that."

"The two of you broke up because he didn't want kids, and now all of a sudden he does," Maryse said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Magnus will only bring you grief Alexander. I don't want to see you heartbroken."

"You're right...I uh, I said no," he nodded a little. "Just thought you should know."

* * *

_"I swear to god, you're going to give me a heart attack one night," Magnus said, walking into the apartment. "How many times have I told you not to sit in the windowsill like that? What if you fall and break your neck?"_

Alec put his cigarette out. "I"m not going to fall and break my neck. Besides, it's too cold out there."

"And smoking in the windowsill is so much warmer," Magnus replied, rolling his eyes.

"I take it work wasn't great?" Alec asked, getting up. He closed the window and walked over.

"You know how my boss took that whole mock up for our client's wedding and claimed it as hers? Well, turns out, she got knocked up by one of the guys she's seeing and threw up on the bride," Magnus answered.

"And that's good?" Alec asked.

"She got fired, but I get to take over," Magnus answered. "And, she said that if it's as amazing as it is on paper, she'll write a review for my portfolio."

"That's great!" Alec grinned. "We have to celebrate."

"I'm thinking a nice bottle of wine and sex," Magnus said, wrapping his arms around him.

"I like that idea," Alec replied. "So, your boss is pregnant."

"Don't ruin a good thing Alec," Magnus sighed. "Let's just celebrate."

"How is that ruining a good thing? All I said was your boss is pregnant," Alec replied.

"Which means you're going to want to get into the topic of us having a baby, and now is not a good time. I just got my first official planning job," Magnus told him. "It's just not a good time."

"Hello? Earth to Alec."

Alec blinked and looked over at Max. "Sorry. I got lost in thought. What were you saying?"

"You want some cake?" he asked, offering him a plate. "Izzy made it."

"I'll pass," Alec answered. "I have to work tomorrow and Simon will just bitch at me if I split my time between the bathroom and the desk."

"Jace ate two slices," Max said, wrinkling his nose.

"That's because Clary will take care of him when he's sick," Alec replied. He drank some more of his beer and set the empty bottle on the deck ledge. "You remember Magnus right?"

Max nodded and smiled. "He made me five layer double chocolate cake with a fudge filling for my birthday. How can I forget? Why? Are you two getting back together or something?"

"No, I just ran into him a couple days ago," Alec answered.

"You guys sleep together?" Max asked.

Alec chuckled. "No, we just had lunch...it just, brought up some memories of when we were together."

Max nodded. "Well, if you see him again, tell him I said hi."

"I will," Alec said.

He ruffled Max's hair and picked up his empty bottle before heading back into the house. He said goodnight to his mom and siblings before driving back to his place.


	4. Happy News

"You look like shit," Raphael said, as Magnus walked into the kitchen.

"I spent the night on the bathroom floor," Magnus replied. "I think your cooking gave me food poisoning."

"My cooking was amazing," Raphael said. "You had three helpings of it. Besides, if you were sick, then Ragnor and I should be sick. And we're not."

"We still have those pregnancy tests in the hall closet right?" Magnus asked.

"Dios mio, don't tell me some random guy knocked you up," Raphael answered.

"No...just Alec," Magnus said, standing up.

"You went through with it?" Raphael asked. "I thought you were just drunk rambling again."

"Of course I went through with it," Magnus said, going to the hall closet. "I was serious about this. And I do not ramble when I'm drunk."

"You kind of do," Raphael said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't believe he said yes."

"Alec's always wanted kids," Magnus replied. "It was a 99.9% chance he'd say yes... Damn, I could've sworn I stuck of box of pregnancy tests up here."

"Yeah, he wanted kids, you not so much," Raphael pointed out.

"Is everyone going to keep pointing that out?" Magnus asked.

He shut the hall closet and went back to his room, pulling on a pair of discarded jeans, a long sleeve black sweater and some boots. He slipped on his jacket and got his keys.

"I'll be back later, clean up your mess, and be a dear and feed Chairman for me," Magnus called as he left.

* * *

"Magnus, hey, what are you doing here?" Simon said, standing up.

"I was hoping I could borrow Alec," Magnus answered.

"Is this is about the baby thing?" Simon asked.

"He told you?" Magnus asked.

"Well duh, I'm his partner," Simon answered. "He's outside taking a break. I'll go grab him."

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest and looked over Alec's desk. It was neat and orderly. He had a couple pictures of himself with Isabelle, Jace, and Max. One of his parents. He recognized one of them and picked it up.

It was Alec by himself, leaning against the railing of the Brooklyn bridge. Magnus remembered taking the picture that day. It was below freezing and he had all but dragged Alec out of bed so they could walk the entire length of the bridge. He got sick after, but it was still worth it.

"Hey," Alec said, walking over.

"Hey, I'm not bothering you am I?" Magnus asked, setting the picture down.

"Just catching up on paperwork," Alec answered. "What's up?"

"Which way is the bathroom in this place?" Magnus asked. "I drank two gallons of water."

"Oh, ohh, down the hall, I'll walk you," Alec answered. "Why didn't you take them at your place?"

"Do you really want Raphael to be the first person to know whether or not I'm pregnant?" Magnus asked.

"Not really," Alec answered, opening the bathroom door.

"Didn't think so," Magnus said, going into one of the stalls.

He stepped out a couple minutes later and set the sticks on a paper towel and washed his hands.

"How long do we have to wait?" Alec asked.

"The box said three minutes," Magnus answered, drying his hands.

"Why is it always three?" Alec asked.

Magnus shrugged. "Maybe that's enough time for people to both have a panic attack about being pregnant and also like 'hey, this wasn't planned but let's do it.'"

"You had a full blown panic attack when we had that scare," Alec said. "I don't think I'd ever seen you pray since before that."

"Amazing how much people can change huh?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah," Alec answered, with a slight chuckle. "You are gonna get so fat."

"Oh fuck you," Magnus said, shoving him playfully. "I'll look amazing."

"You probably will," Alec agreed.

Magnus wasn't sure who made the move first. Him or Alec. All he knew was someone kissed someone and Alec had him pressed up against the sinks, Alec's hands on his hips, his hands in Alec's hair.

It felt like every other time they kissed. Firm, heated, as if it was the last time they'd ever get to kiss each other.

The timer going off on his phone is what made them pull away from each other. Alec cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair to fix it and Magnus tried not to let his thoughts stray too far.

Instead he picked up the three little sticks, double checking the box to make sure of the results.

"What's it say?" Alec asked, trying to look over his shoulder.

"They're all positive," Magnus answered. "I...we're gonna have a baby."

"Son of a bitch," Alec breathed. He leaned against the counter. "I'm gonna be a dad."

"I'm gonna be sick," Magnus grimaced, as he tossed the tests into the trash before going into one of the stalls and proceeded to throw up. He flushed and rinsed out his mouth once he was finished.

"I'm going to make an appointment with the doctor, just to be sure and to see what needs to happen now. Did you want to come with, or would you rather I just send you the summary?" Magnus asked.

"We've made some big headway with the robbery case, I don't think I'll be able to get away," Alec sighed. "Just let me know how it goes and if I need to do anything."

Magnus nodded and picked up his phone and wallet. "I will do that."

Alec unlocked the door to the bathroom and held it open for Magnus.

"That kiss…" Alec started. "Just a heat of the moment thing right?"

Magnus nodded. "Yeah… heat of the moment."

Alec out his hands in his pockets. "Be careful getting home okay? Let me know how the appointment goes."

"I will," Magnus told him.

He started walking in the opposite direction and glanced over his shoulder to see Alec already gone. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked to his car and drove home.


	5. Telling the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics is Magnus remembering

_"Alec? Where are we going? We've been driving for hours," Magnus said._

_"Just sit tight and relax," Alec replied. "It's a surprise okay?"_

_"Are you sure you're not kidnapping me? You've got packed bags in the trunk, and you just picked up from work and started driving," Magnus pointed out._

_"Why would I kidnap you?" Alec asked._

_"I'm insulted," Magnus pouted._

_Alec rolled his eyes. "Why would I kidnap you, when I've already got you hmm? Seems a little redundant."_

_"Nice save," Magnus smiled. "But seriously, where are we going?"_

_"I was trying to surprise you," Alec said._

_"You know how I feel about surprises," Magnus replied. "Can't you just tell me?"_

_"Remember that cabin we rented our senior year over labor day weekend?" Alec asked. "And I told you we'd go back the next time something great happened?"_

_"Vaguely," Magnus answered. "Why?"_

_"I got accepted into the police academy," Alec answered. "I start training next weekend."_

_"Alec, baby that's amazing," Magnus smiled. "What did your parents say?"_

_"I didn't tell them yet," Alec answered, looking over at him. "I wanted to tell you first...And I also packed up a couple bottles of wine, and your favorite dessert."_

_"I hope you don't tell your parents that you told me first," Magnus said, leaning over and kissing Alec's cheek. "They already don't like me."_

_"Yeah well, who cares if they like you, I love you and this weekend, I'm going to show you just how much," Alec replied._

_"Sounds like a great weekend to me," Magnus smiled._

"Hey, sorry I'm late, got held up at the office," Alec said, sitting across from Magnus. "You okay?"

"I was just remembering when you told you me got accepted into the police academy," Magnus answered. "And that cabin we went to."

"And it rained the entire time we were there," Alec remembered. "That was nice though wasn't it? Laying in the hammock."

"That was not a hammock," Magnus smiled. "That was, that was too terrible to be considered a hammock."

"Yeah, that was a terrible hammock," Alec chuckled. "What made you think of that?"

"We're going to have to tell people about the baby," Magnus answered. "My friends, your family...just trying to figure out the best way how."

"Preferably in a public place," Alec said. "Away from things with sharp ends."

"Funny, that's what you said when you decided to come out to your family," Magnus replied.

"Yeah well, my parent's were a lot more open to me being gay then they are about me having a baby with you," Alec said, picking at his napkin.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you didn't tell them you said yes," Magnus replied.

"I was waiting for the right time," Alec said. "You know how my parents can be."

"That is the understatement of the century," Magnus snorted. "Your parents do not like me at all."

"My dad likes you," Alec pointed out.

"Alright, your dad is okay with me and your mother hates me," Magnus said.

"Look, how about I have dinner with my parent's and tell them," Alec replied.

"You'll do that?" Magnus asked. "Actually have a sit down dinner with your mom and dad?"

"They might as well know they're going to be grandparent's," Alec shrugged a little. "Even if they don't agree with the choice."

Magnus smiled a bit. "That's very mature of you Alec."

"Yeah well, I'm going to be a dad right? Now's a good as time as any to start making better choices when it comes to my parent's," Alec added.

Magnus looked at his phone. "I have to go pick up Chairman from the vet, let me know how the dinner goes okay?"

Alec nodded and watched him stand up and pull on his jacket. "I will call you when it's over."

"Good luck," Magnus chuckled.

* * *

Alec took a deep breath as he walked into his parent's house and smiled a bit as Izzy pulled him into a hug, hugging her back.

"Thanks for being here," he said.

"You made me an aunt, it's the least I could do," she replied. "Dinner's just about ready."

"Great, the sooner I can do this, the better," he said.

He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"I have to admit, I am surprised that you wanted to have a sit down dinner with us Alexander," Maryse said. "Usually you try to get out of them."

"There's something I need to tell you and dad," he answered. "Figured, over dinner was the best place to do it?"

She wordlessly raised an eyebrow and went back to cooking. Alec walked out of the kitchen while pulling out his phone and dialing the number he still knew by heart.

"Don't tell me you chickened out," Magnus said, answering.

"No...not yet," Alec replied. "I should've just done this over text message."

"Would you like one of my pep talks?" Magnus offered.

Alec snorted. "Magnus, calling someone a little bitch and telling them to grow a pair is not a pep talk."

"It is in my book," Magnus mused. "Look, tell you what, tell your parent's we're having a baby and I won't keep all the sonogram photos to myself."

"Seriously?" Alec asked. "I'll just go to the doctors and ask them to print more."

"Worth a shot," Magnus said. "Just tell them Alec. You and I are having a baby together, you're an adult, your parents cannot control you."

"You're right," Alec sighed.

"Always am," Magnus said.

"I'm not going to argue with you," Alec replied.

"Because I'll win," Magnus stated.

"No, because someone's feelings are going to get hurt, and I have a feeling, you'll manage to call me a little bitch," Alec chuckled. "I'll tell you how it goes later okay?"

"Mmm fine," Magnus said. "I'm going to see if I can get Raphael to make dinner again. Baby's craving something spicy."

Alec's stomach flip flopped. "Take it easy Mag's." The nickname just rolled off his tongue without realizing it.

"You can do it Alec," Magnus said before the line went dead.

Alec hung up and put the phone in his pocket before going back inside. He joined Isabelle at the table just as his father walked into the dining room and put his napkin in his lap.

"Dinner looks great mom," he complimented.

"Family recipes," She said sitting down. "Now what is this news you wanted to tell us?"

"Wouldn't it be better if I told you guys after we eat?" Alec asked. "Save it for dessert?"

"Alexander," Maryse said.

"Magnus and I are having a baby together," Alec told them. "He asked me, and I said yes. And he's pregnant."

"Are you sure that's a smart idea?" Robert asked. "This is Magnus you're talking about."

"I know and I really thought about this, I didn't just say yes when he asked me," Alec said. "Look, he's changed okay? When am I going to to find the time and settle down with someone and have a baby?"

"Alexander, what if he changes his mind and doesn't want you in the picture anymore?" Maryse asked. "You two broke up for this exact reason."

"We broke up because he didn't want kids and I did, and now he wants kids and I still do. We are looking at this like level headed adults. Why can't you be happy for me?" Alec asked. "I'm going to be a father."

"You _might_ be a father Alexander. Magnus still has time to change his mind, and he doesn't need your permission to-"

"Maryse," Robert interrupted. "That's enough. This is Alec's choice and if he wants to do this, let him."

"Besides mom, doesn't Alec get a chance to be happy?" Isabelle asked.

Maryse sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt Alec."

"I know, and I appreciate it mom, I do, but, I have to at least give this a shot right?" He said. "This might be my only chance at having kids, and I really want this chance."

"I hope you understand what you're getting into Alexander," Maryse said.

"I do," Alec replied.

"Now that that's all settled, can we eat?" Isabelle asked.

"Sounds like a nice idea," Robert chuckled.

* * *

"Alec, this is a surprise, and I really do mean surprise," Magnus said, once he answered the door. "What are you doing here and how did you get into my building?"

Alec held up his key. "I never gave it back, and the locks on your building suck."

"You want a drink? I think I still have some of that beer you like," Magnus said, moving out of the way to let him in.

"It won't bother you?" Alec asked.

"I'll be just fine with my tea, it's supposed to help with my morning sickness," Magnus answered.

He offered Alec a bottle before sitting back down on the couch. "I take it, dinner went well?"

"Well. my mom was totally against it, but, she understands that it's my choice to have a baby with you and well my dad just sort of was like 'if you're sure then be careful' and well Isabelle's all for it obviously," Alec answered opening the beer.

"And….you do like the choice right? No second thoughts about having a baby with your ex?" Magnus asked.

"Are you?" Alec asked.

"No. I am most definitely not having second thoughts," Magnus answered.

"Yeah? What about this?" Alec asked leaning in and kissing him. He set the bottle down and cupped Magnus's face, deepening the kiss as Magnus leaned into it.

"What was that for?" Magnus asked, once Alec pulled away.

"For giving me what I've always wanted," Alec answered. "I mean, you could've asked anyone, but you asked me and I'm just really glad that you did Magnus."

"I'm really glad you said yes," Magnus told him. "This means a lot to me."

Alec smiled and brushed some of his hair back. "As much as I'd like to stay...I should go..."

"Or...you could stay and I could make us breakfast in the morning?" Magnus offered. "I'll make you favorite."

Alec nodded a little. "Alright. But I make the coffee."

"Deal," Magnus replied.


	6. We Should Talk Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Alec has a dirty mouth XD

"Fucking Christ." Alec fell off the bed with a yelp when he saw Raphael and Ragnor staring at him from Magnus's bedroom door with matching raised eyebrows.

"Eloquent as ever," Ragnor pointed out.

Alec groaned. "My coccyx."

"You'll live," Raphael added.

Alec slowly sat up and rubbed his lower back. He looked at Magnus's side of the bed and everything from the night before came rushing back.

"Where's Magnus?" He asked.

"Getting sick in the bathroom," Raphael answered. "Cause he's having your baby. Because you got him knocked up."

"We were consenting adults, and I got him knocked up with a turkey baster," Alec groaned. "I think I broke something."

"Dios mio, you'll live," Raphael said, rolling his eyes.

Alec winced as he stood up. "Which bathroom?"

"Puking his guts out in the hallway bathroom," Ragnor answered. "Guess he didn't want to wake you."

Alec went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water and knocked on the bathroom door. "Mag's? I've got some water. Mind letting me in?"

"I'd rather keep my dignity," Magnus answered.

"I've seen crime scene's worse than a little puke," Alec told him.

There was the sound of the toilet being flushed and the lock clicked and Alec stepped into the bathroom. Magnus was sitting on the bathroom floor with his legs crossed and a wet towel over his eyes.

Alec sat down and stretched his legs out. Magnus took the glass of water and drank some.

"Despite the continual puking, I am still not regretting this decision," Magnus told him. "In case...You thought I was."

"Never thought you would," Alec smiled a bit. "I take it those preggie pops Jem mentioned aren't helping?"

"The ginger makes it worse," Magnus answered. "If that's even possible. I've got another appointment on Saturday...You wanna come? First sonogram."

"I'd love to," Alec answered. "What time?"

"Four," Magnus told him. "I managed to convince Ragnor to go shopping with me before hand."

"How did you manage that?" Alec asked.

"I may have told him there's a possibility the baby could have his name as a middle name," Magnus answered.

Alec snorted. "Course you did."

Magnus drank some more water. "Have you thought about names?"

"Ever since you asked for my sperm," Alec answered. "I've got about ten picked out."

"I've got thirty seven," Magnus replied.

"That is very specific," Alec pointed out.

"Some are girl names, some are boy and then there are gender neutral,"Magnus said.

Alec shook his head and smiled.

"What? It never hurts to have back up names," Magnus added.

"Nothing just...Some things haven't changed. You did the same thing in highschool and college you know that?" Alec asked. "Not necessarily with baby names obviously."

"Keeps me organized," Magnus answered. "I've always been just a little bit shy of OCD."

"I think the word you're looking for is control freak," Alec said.

"I was wasn't I?" Magnus asked.

"It wasn't always such a bad thing," Alec answered. "And it tapered off during college and you managed to get a career out of it."

"Yeah," Magnus smiled. "One of the best out of Brooklyn anyway."

"Couple more years and you'll be the best in new York," Alec told him.

"One can only hope," Magnus sighed and finished off the water. He stood up and grabbed the tooth paste to brush his teeth.

"...Could you help me up? I think I bruised my coccyx," Alec blushed embarrassed.

Magnus laughed and offered his hands to Alec to help him stand.

"I told them to let you sleep," Magnus said.

"Yes well, they've never been my biggiest supporter and for good reason," Alec replied.

"We both did things," Magnus said.

Alec nodded. "Least we can say everything was equal right?"

"Yeah," Magnus chuckled. "Gives whole new meaning to two to tango right?"

"Other people live here too," Ragnor said as he walked past the bathroom.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I'm this close to strangling him. Hormones be damnded."

"You know I'm a cop right?" Alec asked.

"I've still got your first pair of handcuffs. How could I forget?" Magnus winked as he left the bathroom.

Alec went back to the bedroom and picked his cell phone off the nightstand and read over his texts.

"Crap, I have to go," Alec said as he walked out. "I'm gonna be late for work. Rein check on breakfast?"

"Course. Be careful," Magnus told him.

* * *

"Why do they always run?" Simon asked. "Do they just think 'hey, this guy's a cop and he's got a gun but I can totally outrun him'?"

Alec shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's hardwired into their brains to be stupid." He closed the file he was working on and set it on top of the other's. "But hey, we get paid for the cardio."

Simon nodded. "True. True...how are things going with Magnus? He's gotta be what? Two months at this point?"

"Two months on saturday," Alec smiled. "According to the baby books we should be able to hear the heartbeat and see them."

"Listen to you. We this, we that," Simon teased. "Will there be a shotgun wedding in your future?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "No, just...I've been thinking about maybe seeing if Magnus wants to try again…"

"You sure that's wise?" Simon asked.

"We've both matured," Alec answered. "And we're getting on pretty well...I stayed over last night after dinner with my parents."

"Like you two had sex stayed over?" Simon asked.

"No, we just kissed...I told him I was happy and he said he was happy…" Alec shrugged.

"That doesn't necessarily translate into 'hey let's try and be a couple again since you're having my baby.'" Simon pointed out.

"I know that," Alec replied. "But it's a nice idea."

"You're my partner, and my friend Alec so I'm saying this for your own good. I'm not saying it's a bad idea, and I'm not saying it's a good idea," Simon told him.

"So what are you saying?" Alec asked.

"I'm saying you two have a lot to work out," Simon answered. "And you're bringing another person into the world, so it's not just about you two anymore."

Alec nodded. "You're right."

He looked at his phone as it virbrated next to him and read over the text.

_Dinner at 7? Thing one and thing two promised to behave_ \- **MB**

_Sounds great_. - **AL**

Alec hesitated over the keys and typed out a second message.

_We should talk_ \- **AL**

_Yeah. We should_ \- **MB**


	7. We Should Talk Part 2

"For someone who just invited their ex-boyfriend, who is the father of their baby, who still has feelings for him to dinner, you look pretty sad," Raphael pointed out as he handed Magnus a cup of tea.

"I think we're going to have the talk," Magnus replied.

"The talk?" Raphael asked.

"The, 'We know we both totally wanna get back together but will it really be the smart thing to do' talk," Magnus answered.

"Do you want to get back together with him?" Raphael asked.

"It's...a nice idea," Magnus admitted smiling a bit.

"But?" Raphael asked. He drank some of his coffee and crossed his legs. "You're worried about what might happen if he knew what happened in high school?"

Magnus nodded and stared at his tea. "What if he hates me?"

Raphael sighed and stood up. He sat next to Magnus and held his arm open and Magnus, smart enough not to ignore the gesture, moved closer and laid his head on Raphael's shoulder.

"Alec, is not going to hate you, I don't know how, but that man will never hate you," Raphael said after a while. "And it's really easy to hate you."

Magnus rolled his eyes.

"What happened wasn't your fault and you need to understand that," Raphael continued. "He's not going to hate you when you tell him and if you keep carrying it around that won't be healthy."

Magnus looked up. "When did you become the smart one?"

"When you decided to have a baby with your ex boyfriend," Raphael answered.

"Funny," Magnus deadpanned.

Raphael shook his head. "I never became the smart one Magnus. I'm just telling you what you already know. And, if he does hate you, then I'll kick his ass."

Magnus smiled a bit. "You'd do that for me?"

"Partly for you, partly because Alec always complains that he'd be able to best me in a fight," Raphael shrugged and smiled. "You know I'm always here for you right?"

"I know, but it's nice to hear you say it," Magnus smiled.

Raphael rolled his eyes and picked up his coffee. "Alright, enough touchy feely. I gotta get to work."

"And I should go grocery shopping for dinner," Magnus said as he got up. "You and Ragnor are gonna behave right?"

"If we must," Raphael replied. He finished off his coffee and set the cup in the sink. "See you later."

* * *

"Something smells really good," Alec complimented as he walked into the apartment.

"I made nasi goreng and satay," Magnus smiled. "Just the way you like it too."

"You didn't have to do that," Alec said as he walked inside. "Oh, these are for you...we drove by that bakery you always liked on patrol today and thought you might like them."

"I was craving these all day," Magnus admitted. "I was about to see if Ragnor would get me some on his way back."

"Still could," Alec joked as he walked into the apartment.

Magnus shut the door and set the pink box on the coffee table. "How was your shift?"

"Chased a couple bad guys," Alec answered. "Did boring paperwork. How about you?"

"I went grocery shopping and bought way more food then I needed because I started getting cravings," Magnus answered. "I ate melted marshmallows and pickles for lunch."

"That sounds disgusting," Alec said.

"It was oddly good," Magnus replied. "And the baby loved it to so…" he shrugged and smiled. "Thirsty?"

"Beer if you have it," Alec answered. "Can I help with anything?"

"Do you mind setting the table?" Magnus asked. He checked the few pots on the stove. "I've been banned from getting anything higher than I can reach."

"I agree with that ban," Alec replied as he walked over to the cabinets.

"Not you too," Magnus said. "I'm hardly that far along, I can use a stool."

"And what if you lose your footing?" Alec asked. "You've got some precious cargo, I don't want either of you getting hurt because you can't just ask for help."

"I can ask for help," Magnus replied. "I asked you to help set the table."

Alec chuckled. "I asked if you needed help, and you said I could set the table." He took the plates down and walked over to the table.

"Same thing," Magnus said. He got a beer out of the fridge for Alec and poured it into a glass for him.

"Slight difference, but whatever helps you sleep at night," Alec smiled.

Magnus leaned against the counter and held out the glass. "I haven't had a decent night's sleep in a couple weeks now."

"Have you brought it up with the doctor?" Alec asked frowning.

"Yeah, and Cat recommended this tea that's supposed to help," Magnus answered. "All it does is make me drowsy."

"I could always make you some of my famous hot chocolate," Alec offered. "Read some shakespeare? That always puts you to sleep...Unless it's my voice puts you to sleep."

"Your voice does many things. putting me to sleep is not one of them," Magnus replied.

Alec chuckled and walked over to pick up the beer. "Yeah?"

Magnus nodded and smiled as Alec leaned over the counter and kissed him. His hand came up to cup the side of his face and he sighed softly.

"We still have to talk," Alec murmured.

Magnus nodded. "Yeah...We should do that…" he reluctantly pulled away and checked the food before leaning against the counter.

"I want to get back together," Alec said. "Not, not just because we're having a baby together. Being with you again, I never wanted to break up with you Magnus. I know, it was mutual and we had our rough patches, but, I've always loved you and I still do...and, I totally understand if you don't want to get back together...I just figured I should tell you."

Magnus bit the inside of his cheek and nodded a little.

"I...I wanted to get back together to, I just wasn't sure if you want to," Magnus replied. "I mean, we still have a few things to work out, but I'm willing to give it another go."

"I've been going to therapy," Alec admitted. "Mainly for my short fuse...It helps."

"I thought you hated therapy," Magnus replied.

"I like my job more," Alec chuckled. "A short fuse gets you in deep front with internal affairs."

"I'm glad that's helping you," Magnus smiled. "We could always try therapy...Might help right?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah...Yeah, that's a good idea." He smiled relieved. "Was there something else you wanted to talk about? You've got that look."

"Raphael and Ragnor made other dinner plans," Magnus answered. "So it's just the two of us."

"More food for us then," Alec smiled and leaned over to give him another kiss.

Magnus nodded and pushed the nagging thought to the back of his head. He ignored Raphael's slow headshake when the other male returned home later that evening and instead chose to curl up next to Alec more.

"What was with Raphael?" Alec asked. "He just kept staring."

"Nothing," Magnus lied. "Could I have some more hot chocolate?"

"Course," Alec took his cup and stood up going to the kitchen.

"Don't look at me like that," Magnus said as Raphael gave him the look.

"What happened to telling him?" He asked.

"I will...Just...Not now," Magnus answered.

Alec came back and Magnus accepted the mug of hot chocolate with a small smile and resumed his position of laying pressed against him with Alec's arm wrapped around him and his fingers gently stroking the small swell of his abdomen.

Magnus relaxed at the feeling and closed his eyes as he drank some more oft he hot chocolate. He'll tell Alec when the time is right.


	8. Sonograms and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a chapter or two a guest asked me to explain how the male pregnancy was possible in this AU, I do want to point out I wasn't ignoring their question. I was doing a little research on it. In this AU some males have been born with a uterus that is connected to a male vagina which is located just outside the anus. Found a really good diagram too but it of course won't let me post it lol. please let me know if you need any more explanation
> 
> I have allowed myself only two moments for angst in this story. This is one lol. Enjoy :) (Also this chapter is unbeta'd)

Magnus twisted his rings around his fingers and breathed a sigh of relief when Alec walked through the front door of the clinic.

"Sorry, I know I'm late," Alec apologized and quickly walked over. "Simon was having issue's with some paperwork and he somehow roped me into it. I didn't miss anything yet did I?"

"No, I told the nurse I wanted to wait for you," Magnus answered.

"Nerves?" Alec asked.

Magnus blushed embarrassed. "Yeah...I just, don't want there to be anything wrong."

Alec reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Dr. Carstair's is ready for you," the nurse told him.

"Right, let's do this before I get even more hormonal," Magnus said as he stood up.

Alec chuckled and they followed the nurse to the exam room.

"I'm sensing a disturbance in the force," Jem said as they walked into the room.

"Star Wars reference," Alec told Magnus.

"Ah, yes," Magnus nodded.

Jem chuckled. "I take it the donor has become the boyfriend then? You two do make a very nice couple. Reminds me of me and my husband."

"Is he a doctor too? Or a trophy husband?" Magnus asked as he sat down.

"He is a couple's therapist," Jem answered. "Gel's going to be a bit cold," he warned as Magnus rolled up his shirt.

Magnus wrinkled his nose a little at the feeling.

"You guys must have interesting arguments then," Alec said.

"He knows better than to use those tactics on me," Jem replied. "I've got better restraint than he does."

"Ugh, don't even mention sex to me. I haven't felt this bloated since puberty," he shuddered at the thought. "Or that time I had way too many cannoli's and got sick."

Jem chuckled. "Don't worry. It'll pass."

"Can you say the same about all this morning sickness and nausea?" Magnus asked.

"Is it getting worse?" Jem asked. "Looks like this one's playing hide and seek with us." He watched the screen.

"Just extending into the night, serious mood killer," Magnus said.

"Not for me, been meaning to catch up on some reading," Alec joked.

"Not funny," Magnus replied. He bit his lip. "Are they a really good hider or are you just a bad seeker?"

"It's okay," Alec stroked Magnus's hand with his thumb. "Deep breath, just relax. He knows what he's doing."

"I happen to be the best hide and go seeker there is," Jem told him. He turned the screen so they could see and typed in a few keys. A strong steady beating filling the small space. "Strong and healthy."

Magnus let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "It's official.." he said.

"What is?" Alec asked. He looked away from the screen and at Magnus.

"I need to start buying waterproof mascara," Magnus answered.

Jem handed him a box of tissues. "I'll just print out a couple pictures for you."

"You mind if we get a CD of the heartbeat?" Alec asked.

"Of course not," Jem answered.

Magnus wiped his eyes and cleaned the gel off of his stomach and fixed his shirt before sitting up. Jem shut the door behind him as he left.

"You okay?" Alec asked.

"Yeah...hormone's," Magnus answered. He reached for his back and took out his compact.

"I printed off a couple in case you were the show offy type," Jem said as he walked back into the room. "And one CD of the baby's heartbeat. I can write you a prescription for something to help with the nausea and morning sickness."

"No thanks, I'd like to take as little prescription anything as possible," Magnus admitted.

"Understandable," Jem nodded. "Bland carbs can help, spicy food if it doesn't upset your stomach and one of the nurses found eating watermelon helped."

"My stomach can handle spicy food," Magnus chuckled.

"Mine can not," Alec grimaced.

"I will see you two at our next appointment," Jem smiled.

* * *

"Did I tell you, you look amazing today," Alec asked as he hugged Magnus from behind.

"Yes," Magnus answered. "But I don't mind you telling me again~." He turned to face Alec and wrapped his arms around him as he kissed Alec. "I thought you had to stay late at the precinct."

"Simon can finish up with out me," Alec answered. He picked Magus up and started walking to the bedroom.

"You realize Ragnor and Raphael will be back soon right?" Magnus asked.

"High school all over again," Alec answered.

Magnus bit his lip and Alec frowned.

"What?" Alec asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No…" Magnus answered. "My hormones must still be all over the place because of earlier."

"Everything's okay, you heard Jem," Alec assured him. He sat down and kept Magnus in his lap.

"I know," Magnus nodded and played with a ring.

"That's your 'i have something to say and you're not going to like it face'," Alec said. He dropped his arms as Magnus stood up.

"You generally never do," Magnus replied. He swallowed. "You know...I was never fully honest with you," Magnus said.

"You're never fully honest with anyone," Alec pointed out.

"Not to you," Magnus replied. "I always made sure to be honest, or, as honest as could…"

"You can tell me," Alec said. "You always can."

"It was never me about not wanting to have kids with you. I love the idea of having a baby with you Alec. That's why I asked you now…" Magnus told him.

"Then why did you always say no when I brought it up?" Alec asked.

"Because...I was scared...I was afraid something bad would happen, like I'd lose the baby like…before…" Magnus answered.

"Before? What do you mean?" Alec asked, frowning.

"It was a couple weeks after graduation, when you went to Europe with your family...I um, I didn't know I was pregnant. I didn't have any sort of symptoms, nausea or anything and I...I woke up one morning, and...there was just so much blood. I called Cat and she took me to the hospital and it turns out I was a month and a half along, and, I lost our baby…" Magnus finished quietly. "It was all my fault, and I didn't want it to happen again, so I just, I told myself I didn't want kids. That I just wanted my business and nothing else and for awhile it worked...I never wanted us to break up, I just didn't want to disappoint you."

Alec was quiet for awhile. "Why didn't you call me?" He finally asked.

"Alec...That's not something you tell over the phone," Magnus answered. "What was I supposed to say? Hope you're enjoying your vacation, by the way I didn't realize I was carrying our baby and lost it, don't forget to take pictures of the sightseeing?"

"Our baby," Alec repeated. "That was our baby, I had a right to know. I thought I had done something to piss you off because you weren't taking my call."

"I'm sorry okay?" You're right, I should have told you, I'm the asshole for keeping it to myself because I didn't want to hurt you," Magnus replied.

"You do not get to play that card right now," Alec said. "I had a right to know. That was my baby too, I deserved to mourn, and you, you shouldn't've have gone through that by yourself."

"I managed," Magnus said. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's not the point," Alec replied. "You shouldn't have to manage. We were in a relationship-"

"That always took one step forward and two giant steps back," Magnus interrupted. "You had just come out to your parents...Did you want to add that onto your plate?"

"That's not your decision to make," Alec answered. He stood up and headed for the front door.

"Alec...Where are you going?" Magnus asked, he stood in the bedroom doorway with his arms crossed.

"I need some air," Alec answered. He grabbed his coat and his keys. "I'll be back." He took out his phone as he left.

Jace was waiting for him when he got to park. He offered Alec the cigarette he'd been smoking.

"I shouldn't," Alec declined. "Not a good idea to be reeking of smoke when I go back."

Jace shrugged. "So it's true. Heard Izzy talking about it with Clary, didn't really believe it."

"What can I say?" Alec asked. "I gave him my sperm and now we're having a baby."

"Congratulations," Jace nodded. "What's the problem?"

Alec kicked a rock as they walked. "Found out why he didn't want to have kids when we were together." He took a deep breath already feeling the hot sting of tears. "Had a miscarriage when we were in Europe after graduation."

"Oh...Shit," Jace nodded and pulled Alec into a one armed hug.

"He...He never said anything, and I said so many things, I was such an asshole towards the end of our relationship...Why didn't he tell me?" Alec asked.

"What would you have done?" Jace asked. "If he had told you. If he had called?"

"I would've come back," Alec answered. "We could've talked...Grieved." He pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"You probably would've tried to have a baby again too wouldn't you?" Jace asked.

"Well...Yeah...I guess," Alec nodded.

"And you would have gotten married," Jace continued. "Tied down at 19, and a kid, makes it harder to study for police exams, probably would've taken you longer to make detective. Magnus wouldn't have his business. You'd probably be stuck as a desk jockey. You'd grow to resent each other but would stay together for the kid, might even wind up with another one."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Alec asked.

"You didn't call me to make you feel better," Jace answered. "You called me because you wanted to hear what you can't tell yourself."

"And what's that?" Alec asked.

"Yes, Magnus should have told you about the miscarriage. It was your baby, just as much as his, but, had he told you, things would have gone a lot differently. You probably wouldn't be where you are, he wouldn't be where he is. And, he never would've asked you to father his baby and you guys wouldn't have gotten a second chance," Jace told him

"So you're saying, Magnus not telling me he had a miscarriage, having to go through that relatively alone was a good thing?" Alec asked.

"Fuck no, Magnus needs therapy. Both of you need therapy. You internalize way to much," Jace answered. "I'm just saying, while you have a reason to be upset, things would have turned out a lot differently had he told you. Don't focus so much on the past. Focus on now, on the new baby."

"You are really wasted with the Fire Department," Alec sighed.

"Why right bad guys when you can fight fires?" Jace asked. "Feel better?"

"A little," Alec nodded. "Definitely going to look into therapy."

"Good choice...You still do that too huh?" Jace chuckled.

"Do what?" Alec asked.

"Dude, you've been playing with that box in your pocket since I got here," Jace answered. "I think he's got enough rings don't you?"

"Your talents are so wasted," Alec sighed. "Old habits die hard." He ran his fingers over the soft velvet of the box. "Thanks Jace."

"Any time Officer," Jace tipped his hat.

Alec watched him go before heading to back to the apartment. The living room lamp was still one when he made it back. He quietly hung up his coat and went to the bedroom. He set the small box on Magnus's side of the bed and stripped to his boxers before getting in beside him.

"I'm sorry…" Magnus whispered.

"I'm sorry too," Alec said. He wrapped his arms around Magnus. "I didn't mean to just walk out."

"You were right though, I shouldn't have just kept this to myself," Magnus replied. "You had a right to know."

Alec kissed his forehead. "Well...I know now, and sure it's not the ideal way to find out, I'm glad you told me, and instead of focusing on that and the past, we're going to focus on now and the new baby and how nothing is going to happen and if anything should happen I'm not going anywhere."

"What if it happens again?" Magnus asked softly.

"Then we will go through it together," Alec answered. "I'm not going anywhere Magnus. I want this to work between us, baby or no baby. Alright?"

"You mean that?" Magnus asked.

"Of course I do," Alec answered. "We're in this together. No matter what."


	9. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so extremely sorry, I thought I had posted this chapter a long time again _._. I'm gonna try and have the tenth chapter out soon too. But please enjoy!

**Dinner**

"Alec, what's this?" Magnus asked. He held up the ring box with two fingers as he walked into the kitchen. "You're not proposing are you?"

"If I was gonna propose I wouldn't leave the ring on your nightstand," Alec answered.

"Oh good," Magnus nodded and sat down at the counter. "I mean-"

"I know what you mean Mag's," Alec interrupted gently. "Though, it does bring up the elephant in the room."

"It's not nice to call the man who's having your baby an elephant," Magnus teased. He opened the box and smiled. "Rubies, tasteful."

"You're not an elephant," Alec chuckled. "I'm glad you like it. I found it at this antique shop by the precinct...And I was talking more along the lines of marriage…"

"I'm not doing a shotgun wedding," Magnus told him. "Besides...It seems a bit early to talk about that. We just got back together."

Alec relaxed. "I completely agree. I just wasn't sure how you felt."

"Sides, you promised to propose to me when I would least expect it," Magnus pointed out.

"Did I? I thought I promised to do it in front of my parents so Isabelle could film it and we could put my parent's jaw's dropping on a loop," Alec replied.

"Same thing," Magnus said.

Alec refrained from rolling his eyes and picked up his coffee. "Family dinner tonight... Isabelle's cooking, you want to go?"

"With you or in general?" Magnus asked.

"Both," Alec answered. "Together. As my boyfriend and the one having our child."

"Your parents are going to be there…" Magnus replied.

"I know," Alec nodded. "So will Jace, and Simon, and Isabelle and Max."

"Not Clary? I thought she and Jace were together?" Magnus frowned. "I never understood what she saw in him."

"Clary is in Europe. Research for the next film project she's doing," Alec answered. "And they're on break at the moment."

Magnus nodded. "Sure….it'll be just like high school only I won't be able to drink. And your parents will be silently judging me and my life choices for the evening."

"I'll pick up some cider if you want," Alec offered. "And, we can leave after dinner. Come back home and watch some movies or something, or we could just not go."

"No, no, I'll go with you," Magnus said. "We can make out in your room before dinner."

"I don't think my bed is big enough to fit two grown men," Alec chuckled.

Magnus shrugged. "I always liked being on top," he winked.

"And yet you got knocked up on your back," Alec replied.

"Touche," Magnus smiled.

Alec looked at his watch. "I've got to get to work. I'll swing by and pick you up after my shift okay?"

Magnus nodded. "Have a good day. Catch some bad guys."

Alec leaned over to the counter and gave him a kiss. "Always do."

 

Magnus bit his lip as he looked at the clothes tossed on his bed. Half the things he owned didn't fit, (He blamed the baby weight and bit his continuous snacking throughout the day) some of it was not appropriate to wear to a dinner with Alec's parents, and the rest he kept for work.

He picked up his phone as it started vibrating on the nightstand and sat on the bed. Regretting agreeing to the dinner.

"Hello?" He answered.

"What's with the voice?" Isabelle greeted.

"Your brother's offspring gives me limited clothing choices for dinner tonight," he chuckled. "How's my favorite Lightwood sibling?"

"Well then it's good I called," she replied. "Wondering why you haven't called me."

He could practically hear her grin through the phone.

"I've been busyish," he answered. "Designing the nursery, getting back together with Alec, of course, that's no excuse."

"It's alright, you can make it up to me," she told him. "I'm going to be at your apartment in five minutes and we are going shopping."

"Shopping is just what I need," Magnus chuckled. "I'll meet you downstairs."

He hung up and pulled on a pair of jeans with a dark purple flannel, and his black scarf and boots. He pulled his hair back and applied on a thin layer of makeup and grabbed his wallet and keys, and phone before meeting Isabelle downstairs.

"The next time you go forever without calling me I'm camping outside your apartment, Isabelle joked as she hugged him.

"I'll keep that in mind," he chuckled and hugged her back. "Hopefully we'll be able to see each other more often now though."

"Alec told me...Well, Simon heard from Raphael, who told me, and then Alec just confirmed it," Isabelle replied.

"This reminds me of highschool….He'll never admit it but Raphael is a total gossip," Magnus replied.

Isabelle smiled as she pulled away. "We should all get together. Go out for drinks and dinner."

"That sounds like a great idea, assuming I survive tonight with your parents tonight," Magnus replied.

"You survived in the past," Isabelle pointed out.

"I could hide behind my wine," Magnus reminded her. "And that was before Alec and I broke up."

"Well...Don't worry about what they think," Isabelle replied.

"How can I not?" Magnus asked.

"Just think about what Alec's going to say when he picks you up tonight looking all sexy. I'm thinking dark blue and black with gold jewelry," Isabelle answered. "And I'll treat to lunch."

"Not silver?" Magnus asked.

"Gold, it looks better in fall," Isabelle answered. "You taught me that."

"Ah so I did," he smiled and they linked arms and started walking. "You know just what to say to cheer me up."

"That's my job as your girlfriend," she replied. "And as your girlfriend, we are making a mandatory stop for cinnamon rolls before we get started."

"You read my mind," Magnus grinned as they walked to his car.

* * *

 

"I see you and Isabelle had a successful time this afternoon," Alec said as he opened the car door for Magnus. "You look great by the way. Really loving those pants."

"You sure it's the pants or my ass?" Magnus joked as he got in.

"Both, definitely both," Alec nodded. He leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I stopped by and got a few bottles of that sparkling cider you like."

"The apple grape kind?" Magnus asked.

"Course," Alec answered. He shut the door and walked around to the driver seat and got in. "And, just let me know if you want to leave and we'll leave okay?"

"I feel better than earlier…" Magnus answered. "I'll be okay."

"I know, but, just in case," Alec reached over and squeezed his hand. "If you want to leave, we'll leave. We'll go home and watch crap TV and pig out on greasy takeout food."

"If I eat any more greasy takeout food, I won't be able to fit the new clothes I just bought," Magnus replied.

"You could always walk around naked," Alec winked.

"I could, but what would be the fun in that if I can't tease you?" Magnus asked.

Alec pulled into the driveway of his parent's house and grabbed the bag off the back seat before getting out and coming around to open Magnus's door.

"My greasy takeout offer still stands," Alec said as they walked to the door.

"Tempting," Magnus replied. "Next time."

Alec used his key to unlock the door and helped Magnus out of his coat once they were outside.

"This can not be Max," Magnus gasped as the youngest Lightwood walked into the foyer. "What happened to the little middle schooler?"

"He became a high schooler," Max grinned as he returned Magnus's hug.

"You're almost as tall as me," Magnus smiled. "Gonna give Alec a run for his money soon."

"That will never happen," Alec said. He ruffled Max's hair when they parted. "Where's mom and dad?"

"They're on their way," Max answered. "Izzy's in the kitchen working on dinner. She's trying her hand at Thai. Brace yourselves."

"Be nice," Alec chuckled. "I promise you her cookings gotten better. Dessert, no so much," he told Magnus.

"Perhaps I'll go see if I can lend a hand," Magnus said. He gave Max another hug before going to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go back to my game, Simon and Jace are on the deck," Max added before going to the living room.

Alec snagged a beer from the fridge and joined Simon and Jace after giving Isabelle a quick hello and walked over to where the two other males were sitting on the deck steps.

"I didn't actually think you'd bring Magnus," Jace said.

"I want mom and dad to know how serious we are about this," Alec replied. He leaned against the railing. "Might even get married."

Jace snorted. "The day that happens, I'll give Simon a big kiss."

"I'm serious," Alec said. "I mean, okay so we're not gonna get married right this second, but, it could happen. I thought you guys would be happy for us…"

"We are happy," Simon replied. "We're also trying to look at this without the rose tinted glasses on."

"So what? You're trying to say everyone else can have a second chance at relationships but for me and Magnus? You and Isabelle broke up when she found out you were seeing Maia, you and Clary broke up and got back together more times than I can count, and no one said anything, but Magnus and I decide to try again and suddenly everyone's got an opinion on the matter. I mean can we talk about being a bit hypocritical?" Alec asked.

Jace and Simon had the decency to look abashed.

"Dinner's ready guys," Isabelle said as she poked her head outside.

Alec finished off his beer as he walked back inside with Jace and Simon trailing on his heels. He grabbed another from the fridge before he joined Magnus at the table.

* * *

 

"What's the matter?" Magnus asked.

"Just being surrounded by hypocrites," Alec answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, your mother hasn't sneered at me yet," Magnus said. "And your father offered congratulations."

"Alexander, Isabelle didn't tell us you were bringing Magnus," Maryse said, as she walked into the dining room.

"Well...I figured it's a family dinner, and Magnus and I are having a baby together, and we're back together so that makes him part of the family," Alec replied.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?" Maryse asked.

"Maryse, they are two grown consenting adults," Robert answered before Alec could speak. "We all know what the two of them went through before, this is their choice to make and we are in no position to judge. Now, for once, could we manage to have a peaceful dinner?"

Maryse huffed under her breath and picked up her wine.

"The likelihood of us ever actually having a peaceful dinner is the likelihood that Jace decides to leave the fire depart and join the police depart," Alec joked.

"Everyone knows cops are just too scared to handle the actual heat," Jace smirked. "Being a firefighter is a real man's job sweetheart."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that."

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," Magnus said as Alec got into bed. "What was that thing you meant about the hypocrites?"

Alec shrugged. "Just, we didn't say anything when Jace and Clary broke up every five minutes, we played our respective voices of reason...when Simon and Isabelle broke up some odd times we didn't say anything...but we get back together, and all of a sudden it's 'are sure that's a good idea?' or 'the day you two get married is the day I kiss Simon'...Feels like they're being hypocritical…what are you doing?"

"I'm trying not to get stretch marks," Magnus answered. "As for the hypocrisy," he shrugged. "There's nothing we can do about that." He wiped his hands off and pulled his shirt back on.

"I know," Alec sighed and wrapped his arm around Magnus as he got into bed. "Just annoying you know? I thought they'd be happy for us."

"If it makes you feel better, Ragnor and Raphael are starting to come around to the idea," Magnus offered.

"I don't know if that's better or worse," Alec said.

"Relax sweetpea," Magnus replied. "Things will work themselves out."

"Could always just change our names and move to Europe," Alec said.

"We tried that during senior year of spring break only you couldn't speak a lick of German and all I knew was how to say hello and where's the bathroom," Magnus replied.

Alec smiled and ran his fingers through Magnus's hair. "You don't regret it do you?"

"Which part? Cause if we're being honest, I would've preferred making the baby the old fashioned way. I still haven't regained my dignity," Magnus answered.

"I meant, getting back together," Alec chuckled.

"No," Magnus said. "But, I don't think we should rush anything."

"Slow and steady was always a good motta," Alec mused, with a knowing smile.

Magnus rolled his eyes and reached over him to turn out the light. "Well we aren't going slow and steady tonight...I'm exhausted."

Alec leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "I...sweet dreams."


	10. Boy or Girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The uber long-awaited tenth chapter :)   
> Hope you like it!

“So, boy or girl?” Simon asked. 

“What?” Alec looked up from his coffee at his partner with a raised eyebrow. “You know I like boys right?” 

Simon rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I meant smartass.” 

Alec just smiled and went back to his paperwork. “Either or, so long as they’re healthy I’m happy.” 

“Magnus isn’t here and neither is Izzy,” Simon told him. 

“Girl, so much easier,” Alec said. 

“Really? I’m shocked,” Simon replied. “You don’t want to have a boy?” 

Alec shrugged. “I don’t know, I mean yeah it’d be nice, but I’d like to have a little princess you know? Tea parties, princess parties-” 

“What if she wants to throw a football?” Simon interrupted. 

“Then we’ll throw footballs,” Alec shrugged. “But you know, she’d still be my princess…” 

Simon nodded. “Well there is a study that says if you’re carrying higher it’s a girl and if you carry low it’s a boy.” 

“You’re not...betting on the gender of our baby are you?” Alec asked. 

“I’ve got fifty dollars on boy and seventy if it’s a boy,” Simon answered. “Magnus looks like it could go either way. Why? Do you want in?” 

“No I don’t want in, and I don’t want you betting on the gender of my child,” Alec huffed. “...What does everyone else say?” 

“Well, Ragnor, Raphael, Jace, and Izzy think it’s going to be a boy. I’ve got my hands in both pockets, and Clary and Max are voting on a girl. All in all, there’s a couple hundred in the betting pot,” Simon answered. 

“So you’re gonna use the money to buy a nice present for the baby right?” Alec asked. 

“O...of course,” Simon answered. “I mean, it’s not like I was going to spend it on the new PlayStation.” 

“I was kidding Simon,” Alec chuckled. 

“Oh you’re just a riot,” Simon shook his head and picked up his pen. “So...when do you find out about the gender?” 

“Next appointment is a couple days,” Alec answered. “We’re debating on if we want to know, or if it’s going to be a surprise.” 

“Oh gosh, that’s a tough choice,” Simon nodded. 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Hate to burst your bubble but I want it to be a surprise. Magnus wants to know though.” 

“Well, Izzy’s planning the baby shower right? Why don’t you do the cake reveal?” Simon offered. “That way you both get what you want.”

“That’s where they do the cake with pink for a girl and blue for a boy right?” Alec asked. 

Simon nodded. “Yeah, and then you guys cut it and surprise. You find out the gender.” 

“Sounds like a great idea, I’ll bring it up with him at dinner,” Alec told him. “As for now, I’m starved. Lunch? My treat?” 

“You’re buying? I’m definitely there,” Simon grinned and grabbed his coat.

Alec stood up and pulled on his coat as he pushed his chair in with his hip. “How about that Italian place over on 5th?”

“That’s the one with the cannoli's right?” Simon asked as they started to leave. 

“Yeah, I told Magnus I’d pick some up for him. He’s been craving them lately,” Alec answered. “To be honest, I’m just glad we haven’t gotten to the pickles and ice cream stage yet.” 

Simon wrinkled his nose. “Ew. Well, don’t let me know when that happens.” 

* * *

“Sorry, sorry, bladder the size of a peanut,” Magnus apologized as joined Alec on the couch. 

Alec chuckled a little. “Don’t worry about it. I already called and ordered.” 

“You got the-” 

“Yep.” 

“And the-” 

“With the sauce, you like on the side.” Alec smiled. “Don’t worry I remembered.”

“My hero,” Magnus smiled and picked up his water. “So, how was work?” 

“Found out our friends are betting on the gender of the baby,” Alec answered. “Simon and Clary are voting on a girl and everyone else thinks boy.” 

“What do you think?” Magnus asked. 

“I’m hoping for a girl,” Alec answered. “I mean, I think it’d be easier.” 

“Oh? Not a boy? We could name him Alexander Jr.” Magnus replied. 

“We could call her Alexandra,” Alec pointed out. “And, really I’d be happy if it were a boy or a girl just as long as they have your eyes and your smile.” 

“My smile? Really?” Magnus blushed a little. 

“Course, you’ve got a smile that can light up a room Magnus, one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place.” 

“Keep talking like that and you might just get laid,” Magnus winked and drank some more water. 

“Really? Did I also mention how much I love your laugh? And the way your eyes just light up when you’re happy,” Alec continued. “So, if we have a boy or a girl, I want them to have your smile, your eyes, and your laugh.” 

Magnus blushed a little more. “I happen to like your smile too you know. The way it reaches your eye and you get those crinkles on the corner of your eyes.” 

“Those little crinkles are due to the late nights working my ass off at the police station,” Alec picked up his drink. 

“Well, the good news is we’ll be finding out in a couple days, that’s when the next appointment is,” Magnus told him. 

“Do you want to know the gender of the baby?” Alec asked. “Or would you rather be surprised?” 

“Do you want to be surprised?” Magnus asked. 

“I...want to know,” Alec answered. “I mean, I like the idea of a surprise, but this whole having to wait to see whether we’re having a boy or a girl is killing me.” 

Magnus smiled. “You really want to know don’t you?” 

Alec nodded. “Is that bad?” 

“I think it’s cute,” Magnus answered. “You’re so eager to meet our baby and they’re not even here yet.” 

“After we broke up, I didn’t think I’d find anyone else that I wanted to have kids with, and then you asked me and to be truthfully honest, I had planned on saying yes when you first asked. I just...I got scared,” Alec admitted. 

“Scared? How come?” Magnus asked. 

“All the things we talked about when we were together, came back. Where we would get married, how many kids we would have, what we would name them, would we hyphenate our last names and...then all of sudden you just closed that door we had opened and, I mean, I know why this time, but before when I didn’t...When you asked me, I thought that if I said yes, you would change your mind, or decide that you wouldn’t want me.” 

“Oh sweetpea,” Magnus shifted to move closer and gave Alec a gentle kiss. “You have no idea how sorry I am about everything that happened.” 

“It’s not your fault Magnus, I understand, really I do,” Alec assured him. “Something like that, when that happens it can change a person and I don’t hold that against you. I wish I could’ve been there with you, but that wasn’t in our cards. This,” he put his hands on Magnus’s abdomen, “this is our second chance, and I want to be here, I want to know everything that happens….Shit, I made you cry.” 

He reached up and wiped Magnus’s eyes. “That wasn’t my intention.” 

“No, no it’s okay,” Magnus shook his head and put his hands over Alec’s. “I’m just, I’m glad that we can have our second chance. And I promise, if you really want to know everything then I’ll tell you everything.”

“Yeah? Even if you feel like something is wrong and you don’t want to tell me?” Alec asked. 

“Even if I feel like something is wrong and I don’t want to upset you, I promise to tell you,” Magnus answered. “I love you Alexander.” 

“I love you too,” Alec leaned in and gave him a kiss. “And I can’t wait to love our baby.” 

“I can’t wait to love our baby too.” Magnus smiled and gave him another kiss. 

Alec pulled away when the buzzer went off and kissed his cheek. “You get some drinks and I’ll grab the food okay?” 

Magnus nodded and pulled away. Alec jogged downstairs to grab the food and set it on the coffee table as Magnus came back with drinks. 

“What? What’s with the face?” Alec asked as he sat down next to Magnus. “Did I get the wrong thing?” 

“No, you got it right it’s just...I’m just kinda in the mood for pizza too,” Magnus answered. “Do you think we could order one?” 

Alec chuckled. “Yeah, what do you want on it?” 

“A large with everything on it,” Magnus answered. 

“One large with everything on it,” Alec nodded as he started to dial. 

* * *

 

“I have a better idea,” Magnus said as he waited with Alec in the waiting room. 

“What’s that?” Alec asked. 

“We both want to know the gender of the baby, and all our friends made bet’s so instead of the cliche cake reveal what if we do something more fun,” Magnus answered. 

“Funner than a cake reveal?” Alec asked. 

“Remember when we would drive up to your parent's beach house in the Hamptons?” Magnus asked. “And we could go to that small park with the baseball field and we used to get drunk and play a proper game of baseball?” 

Alec chuckled. “Yeah, I remember.” 

“Well...what if we go back up there, and we do it that way? Only this time we won’t get drunk. And as usual you’ll pitch first and when you hit the ball, either pink or blue glitter will rain down,” Magnus answered. 

“Does it have to be glitter?” Alec asked. 

“Yes,” Magnus answered. “It’ll be fun.” 

“But glitter?” Alec wrinkled his nose. “What about paint? Or I don’t know, some sort of confetti?” 

“You two ready?” Jem asked as he walked out. “Big day today.” 

Alec stood up and offered his hand to Magnus to help him up. “Can hardly wait.” 

“We’ll just do a quick check-up, run a few blood tests, and then we’ll have the ultrasound,” Jem told them as they walked to the exam room. 

“Blood tests?” Alec asked. 

“Just routine screenings, with age, comes certain things that we need to look out for,” Jem explained. “I just want to make sure everything’s okay.” 

“Right…” Alec nodded a little. 

“He’s just a little worried…” Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand reassuringly. 

“Understandable,” Jem nodded. “All first-time fathers get that way. If you’re really that nervous, I could have Will come down and talk to you sometime. Or I could give you his card and you can call him.” 

“He won’t mind?” Alec asked. 

“He own’s the office space above my practice. I’m always sending him referrals. Lots of first-time parents with nerves, some post-pregnancy depression. He’s really great,” Jem answered. 

He went over to his desk and picked up a card. “Call him sometime.” 

“I will, thanks,” Alec put the card in his pocket. 

Alec took the empty seat next to Magnus as Jem ran the tests and bounced his finger on his knee. 

“Time for the fun part,” Jem said as he motioned for Magnus to pull his shirt up. “You guys hoping for anything in particular?” 

“Healthy,” Alec answered.

“He wants a girl,” Magnus added. 

“Yeah? I think that’s sweet,” Jem smiled. 

He turned the screen to face them and pressed a few buttons onto the keyboard. “Alright, there is your baby. A little small but nothing wrong with that, I’m sure she’ll fill out nicely as you get closer to the due date.” 

“She?” Alec asked. “Are...are you sure?” 

“I’m sure, you two are having a girl,” Jem smiled. “Congratulations.” 

* * *

 

 

“Alec? Sweetpea? Are you okay?” Magnus sat down next to Alec. “You have been staring at the picture since we got home.” 

“We made this...her,” Alec looked at him with a smile. “We made a baby together...how surreal is that?” 

Magnus smiled and leaned his head on his shoulder to look at the picture. “We made a perfect baby together.” 

“She is perfect isn’t she?” Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus. 

Magnus lifted his head and kissed him softly. “She’s our perfect baby.” 


	11. Everything's Going to Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this chapter took a turn that I wasn't really planning but I think it turned out okay. It's obviously up to you guys as the reader's to make that decision. So I hope you like the chapter :) Promise the rest will be fluff and getting prepared for the baby following.
> 
> Also unbeta'd

“Magnus? I thought you said Alec was picking you up?” Jem frowned as he stepped outside.

“He is...he’s just running a little late that’s all,” Magnus answered. “He had to go to court for one of his cases.” 

He checked his phone and hoped the worry in his voice wasn’t expressed on his face. 

“Well then I’ll wait with you,” Jem told him. 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, I don’t want to keep you,” Magnus shook his head. 

“It’s alright,” Jem assured him. “I have to wait for Will anyway.” 

Magnus nodded a little and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I could get a chair inside if you,” Jem added. 

“I’ve been sitting all day,” Magnus politely declined. “I had clients calling me back to back. I keep telling them I’m on leave but well...they don’t like to listen.” 

“You’re an event planner right?” Jem asked. 

Magnus nodded. “Mostly run out of my apartment. I’ve been trying to find some studio space but well....I’ve been having too much fun getting ready for this little one. I think I’ve changed the nursery five times since I found out we’re having a girl.” 

Jem smiled. “As long as you’re keeping off the stress.” 

Magnus looked at his phone as it started vibrating and recognized Isabelle’s number on the screen. He excused himself and stepped a little off to the side as he answered. 

“Izzy?” he answered. 

“Magnus...uh...hey uh...It’s about Alec,” she took a deep breath and Magnus frowned. 

“Izzy...what’s wrong?” he asked gently. 

“I don’t really know...I just, Luke called and there was an incident at the courthouse and...Al...Alec got shot…” she answered with a shaky breath. 

“Magnus? Woah woah hey.” Jem wrapped an arm around him to keep him steady and gently took the phone out of his hands. 

“Hello? Hi...this is Jem Carstairs, I’m Magnus’s doctor...yes...yes okay.” He hung up after a couple minutes and guided Magnus back into the waiting room. “Magnus, I need you to breathe for me okay?” 

“Ca...can’t,” Magnus’s breath hitched. 

“Yes you can, deep breaths alright? In through your nose, out through your mouth...you can do it Magnus. I know you can okay?” Jem got him a cup of water and knelt down in front of him. 

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut and took a shaky breath. 

“Good...that’s good,” Jem nodded. “I’m going to get Will okay? And then we’re going to the hospital. Just keep breathing.” 

Magnus nodded mutely and gripped the cup of water as he tried to keep his breath even. He placed his hand on his abdomen as he felt a small kick and he took another deep breath. 

“It’s okay sweetheart, everything’s going to be okay,” he whispered. He closed his eyes. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

* * *

 

“Magnus!” 

Isabelle hugged him tightly as he walked into the waiting room. He hugged her back and ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Where’s Simon?” He asked gently. 

“He went to talk to Luke,” she answered. “He wasn’t...he wasn’t there when Alec…” she shook her head and hugged him more. 

“Have you called your parents?” he asked. 

She nodded. “Mom’s on her way over with Jace right now...Dad and Max are in Boston for one of Max’s school events but they’re coming right after.” 

“Hey…” Simon dragged a hand through his hair as he walked over. He put his hand on Isabelle’s shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him. “It’s going to be alright Iz...he’s gonna pull through.” 

Magnus dug around in his bag and pulled out the keys to his apartment. “Could you two go to my apartment? Pick up a few things Alec might want?” 

“Yeah...no problem,” Simon nodded and took the keys. “How are you holding up Magnus?” 

“Just...let’s focus on Alec okay?” Magnus answered.

Simon nodded and started guiding Isabelle out of the waiting room. Magnus sat down in one of the chairs and dropped his head into his hands as he took a couple more deep breaths. 

“Jem wanted me to give this to you.” 

Magnus looked up and took the cup of tea offered to him with a small smile of thanks. He took a couple sips and leaned back in his chair. 

“You’re Will then?” he asked. 

“The one and only,” Will nodded. “How are you holding up?” 

“I’m scared,” Magnus answered. “I don’t...I don’t want to lose him. Not like this...it’s like my worst nightmare come true.” 

“I’m sure he’s going to pull through. The surgeon’s here are phenomenal,” Will promised. “And Jem is going to make sure you’re in that room when Alec wakes up.” 

Magnus smiled a bit. “It’s a nice thought, but they’ll only let the family in there first…” 

“You are family though Magnus. You’re having a baby together, sides, you could always pull the hormonal card, works every time,” Will winked. 

Magnus chuckled a little and drank more tea. He looked up as the doors slid open and sat up straighter as Maryse walked into the waiting room with Jace close behind. He spotted Magnus before Maryse did and walked her over. 

“I’m gonna see if I can find Jem, you gonna be okay?” Will asked as helped Magnus stand up. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Magnus nodded before Will walked away. 

“Hey, how you holding up?” Jace gave him a hug and rubbed his back. 

“I’ll be okay once I know Alec’s going to be okay,” Magnus answered as he hugged back. “What about you?” 

“A little bullet’s not going to stop Alec,” Jace answered. His voice shook a little and Magnus ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Course not. He’s Alec,” Magnus repeated. 

“I’m uh...I’m gonna go check out the gift shop,” Jace said once he pulled away. He turned on his heel and walked down the hall. 

“Let’s sit,” Maryse said before he could speak. 

Magnus nodded and sat back down in his seat as Maryse sat next to him. She took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“I owe you an apology,” she started. “When...Isabelle called and told me what’d happen to Alec... I’m petrified that I’m going to lose him. I’m always terrified that I’m going to lose him when he’s working. I never...I never wanted him to become a police officer...and the entire drive I kept thinking, if this is how I feel, Magnus must feel just as worse... I know I haven’t always held your relationship with Alec in such high regard...but I want you to know that I’m going to be here now. No matter what happens, Magnus.” 

Magnus couldn’t stop the tears even if he wanted to. Maryse hugged him then. She rubbed his back soothingly. 

“Everything’s going to be okay,” she soothed. 

“I...I can’t lose him,” Magnus shook his head. “Not again. Not like this.” 

“He’s not going anywhere,” she told him. “You said yourself, Alec is a fighter. He’s not leaving this world without a fight.” 

Magnus pulled away sheepishly after he calmed himself down and took a couple tissues to wipe his eyes and blow his nose. 

“I meant what I said Magnus. I’m going to be here. For the both you and my grandchild,” she told him. 

Magnus smiled a little. “Granddaughter...we’re having a girl.” 

“A girl?” She asked. 

He nodded. “We found out a couple weeks ago...we were going to tell everything this weekend but…” 

She reached over and squeezed his hand. “Even more of a reason as to why Alec’s going to fight.” 

“Mrs. Lightwood?” A doctor asked. 

Maryse stood. “I’m Mrs. Lightwood. Is my son alright?” 

“He lost some blood during the surgery, but we were able to get both bullets. We’re moving him to a room now and we’re going to keep him for observation for a few days. If all looks well we’ll have him released by Tuesday,” he told her. 

“Thank the angel’s,” Maryse exhaled slowly. “Are we able to see him?” 

The doctor nodded. “I can take you to his room.” 

“You go ahead, I’m going to call Isabelle and Jace,” Maryse told him. 

“Are...are you sure?” Magnus asked. 

“Of course,” she gave him a reassuring smile. 

Magnus followed the doctor down to the hall to Alec’s room and sat down in the seat next to the bed. 

He took Alec’s hand in his and stroked the back of it with his thumb. He felt Alec’s hand tighten around his own after a short while and smiled a bit as Alec opened his eyes. 

“Hey…” Magnus leaned forward a little and brushed some hair out of Alec’s face. “How are you feeling?” 

“Been better,” Alec chuckled a little and winced. 

“Well you look great,” Magnus smiled. 

“I highly doubt that, but thanks,” Alec smiled back. “I’m sorry.” 

“What for?” Magnus frowned a little. 

“Getting shot…” Alec answered. 

“Sweet pea...you don’t need to apologize for that. No one could’ve seen it coming,” Magnus told him. “What matters is that you’re okay, and you’re alive.” 

“Can’t get rid of me that easily.” Alec winced as he let out a small chuckle. 

“Good, because I would like to keep you,” Magnus squeezed his hand gently. 

“I’m a little sleepy…” Alec shifted a little in the bed. “M’gonna take a nap okay? You’ll be here when I wake up again right?” 

“Of course,” Magnus nodded. “I’m not going anywhere. Unless I have to pee, cause I think she’s starting to press against my bladder.” 

Alec gave him a tired smile. “I love you.” 

“Love you too sweet pea,” Magnus smiled back. 


	12. A Quiet Night With Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So it has been an absolute long time since my last update of this story. As always I'm sorry, but I've been kinda bouncing around between fandom's lately/lost of a little motivation in terms of writing and I don't want to give you guys really crappy chapters. That being said, I am going to be trying to get more chapter's out at least every couple weeks or so. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you even going to give me a hint?” Isabelle asked as she set out some blankets. “Am I close? Hot or cold?” 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Focus Izzy. You get to find the gender out at the same time as everyone else.”

“But that’s not fair...Mom knows,” Isabelle pouted. “How come she gets to know?” 

“She acknowledges my having a baby with Magnus with actual feeling and acceptance and I was on my deathbed,” Alec answered. 

“That’s not funny,” Isabelle frowned as she finished. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” he gave her a one-armed hug. “But I’m still not telling you.” 

“Ass hole,” she huffed. 

He grinned. 

“I come bearing fruit...punch,” Jace announced as he walked into the house. He set the jugs on the bar counter and looked around. “Never pegged you as the decorating type Alec.” 

“I’m not,” Alec shook his head. “I just know what Magnus’s likes. Did you get the other thing?” 

“I am offended that you would even ask that,” Jace scoffed as he tossed Alec a small box. “So you’re actually going to do it this time? Not play it off as some apology?” 

“Play what off?” Isabelle asked. 

“You never told her?” Jace asked. 

“Told me what?” Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest. 

“All the rings I get for Magnus...they’re uh technically engagement rings…” Alec admitted. “You know...I figured if we can fight like we did and still love each other at the end of the day, then I know I can spend my life with him...course I always chickened out in the end…”

“Oh Alec...that’s so romantic!” Isabelle smiled. “So you’re going to propose at the baby shower?” 

Alec nodded. “That’s the plan yeah. I just hope he says yes.” 

“Of course he’ll say yes,” Isabelle rolled his eyes. “You two are meant for each other.” 

Alec chuckled a little and nodded. “Guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right,” Isabelle smiled and nudged him. 

Jace rolled his eyes. “If you two are finished, we’re not gonna be finished with this if Raphael is supposed to be bringing Magnus here by five. We’ll have plenty of time to talk about how Magnus and Alec are meant for each other when I’m declared best man and give my amazing toast.” 

“Who says you’re going to be my best man?” Alec raised an eyebrow. 

“Of course I’m going to be your best man,” Jace said. “Who else will throw you an epic bachelor party?” 

“To be fair, Simon has thrown his fair share of parties,” Alec pointed out as he started to help Izzy with the food. 

“That sentence lacked epic so I’m afraid it doesn’t count,” Jace said. 

“Be nice to Simon,” Isabelle said as she tossed a grape at Jace’s head. “That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about mister. And he is very  _ epic.”  _

“Eww,” Jace fake gagged. “I do not want to know about that.” 

“She’s not wrong,” Alec shrugged. “Kudos.” 

“Not wrong about what?” Simon asked as he walked into the living room. “I finished putting those balloon things outside.” 

“Thanks,” Alec smiled. 

“We were just discussing how you and I are the last ones who don’t like dick,” Jace answered. 

“Ignore him,” Alec told Simon. “Could you get the music set up?” 

“Who says I don’t like dick?” Simon joked as he walked over to the stereo.  

“I will not be silenced,” Jace threw a toothpick at Alec’s head. 

Alec flipped him off. “Just finish the drinks.” He took out his phone as it buzzed in his pockets. “Be right back.” 

He ducked outside as he pressed talk and smiled. 

“Hey, Raphael keeping you busy?” Alec greeted. 

“More like annoyed,” Magnus answered. “Are you sure you’re doing okay?” 

“Magnus, babe, it’s been half a month already, you heard the doctor at my last checkup. I’m fine okay? Don’t worry about me,” Alec sighed. “Izzy is making sure I’m not pushing myself too hard and I’ve got a couple painkillers with me.” 

“I know...I know…I just worry…” Magnus replied. 

“I know, but trust me. I’m okay. I promise,” Alec told him. “You just have fun Raphael. Enjoy the neverending pampering.” 

“It is kinda nice...A nice young man named Sven gave me quick the foot massage.” Alec could picture his blissed smile. 

“Good. I’m glad,” Alec chuckled. “I’ll see you tonight okay?” 

“Okay. I love you,” Magnus told him. 

“I love you too,” Alec smiled.

* * *

 

“You look stunning,” Alec said as he helped Magnus out of the car. “Glowing really.” 

“I’d say the same about you but Raphael made me put on a blindfold the second we got in the car after the spa,” Magnus replied as he got out. “And he wouldn’t tell me why.” 

“That’s because it’s a surprise,” Alec said. “You’ll like it I promise.” 

“You know how I feel about surprises…” Magnus replied. 

“I know, but I promise you will like it,” Alec assured him. 

He let Raphael go first and followed with Magnus keeping an arm around him so they wouldn’t fall over. 

“You gorgeous you know that…” Alec sighed and kissed his cheek. 

Magnus blushed. “Oh stop…” 

“I’m serious…” Alec squeezed his hand gently. “You’re always gorgeous but the glow just, it really suits you.” 

“Are you hinting that you want any other baby after this?” Magnus asked. 

“It’d be nice, but even if we don’t I think that the glow will still be with you,” Alec answered as he led him up the porch steps. 

“Only a couple more months until we find out,” Magnus smiled. “You nervous?” 

“Not in the slightest,” Alec answered as he leaned in to give him a kiss. He reached up and untied the blindfold so Magnus’s eyes could adjust to the light a little easier and opened the front door.

“Tada,” Alec grinned as he led him inside. 

“It’s...Not a baby shower,” Magnus looked at Alec surprised. “I thought…Sweetpea I’m confused.” 

“You’re correct in that it’s not a baby shower,” Alec smiled. “You kept talking about how we never all get to hang out together anymore like we used to because you can’t drink right now, and we’re all busy with work so I thought instead of a baby shower, we have a small get together. With non-alcoholic drinks of course…I know it’s kinda lame but…” 

“It’s not lame,” Magnus smiled. “I just can’t believe you got everyone to take a night off.” 

“To be fair, Ragnor couldn’t get the whole night off, he’ll be here in about an hour with the cake,” Alec replied. “But I thought it might be nice to have a night where you didn’t have to focus so much on everything else and just have fun.” 

Alec took his hand and led him to the living room. “So you just have a seat right here and I’m going to get you a drink.” 

“I do have one question though,” Magnus said as Alec walked back over with drinks. “What’s with all the decorations?” 

Isabelle blushed. “What can I say, I got a little carried away with planning a fake baby shower...couldn’t help myself.” 

Alec sat down next to Magnus and wrapped an arm around him after he gave him a drink. “You really like it?” 

“I do,” Magnus leaned his head on his shoulder. “Though I’m a little disappointed you guys aren’t drinking. I can’t get Jace to go on a duck rant now.” 

“Alec said it wouldn’t be fair to you,” Jace said. “Since you can’t drink.” 

“Oh contraire goldilocks, it just means more entertainment for me watching you stumble your way through talking about how ducks are evil,” Magnus teased. 

“Remember the time you hid little rubber ducks around your apartment and each time Jace found one he would shriek so we took a shot?” Isabelle laughed. “Oh that was fun.” 

“...I was traumatized for three weeks,” Jace pouted. 

“You were fine,” Simon rolled his eyes and joined Isabelle in their nest of pillows next to the couch. “My eardrums on the other hand. Not so much.” 

“You must’ve not have been that traumatized since you switched out all my alcohol for sparkling cider and juice. I thought I was making a rum and coke and instead I made coke and apple juice,” Magnus made a face. 

“That one was actually me…” Alec admitted. 

“That was you?” Jace pointed a finger at him. “He filled my air vents with confetti and glitter!” 

“To be fair, I didn’t think he was going to do that,” Alec said. 

“I’m still trying to figure out how you switched out my drinks…” Magnus looked at Alec shocked. 

“You’re a very heavy sleeper,” Alec answered.

“I’m impressed,” Magnus sipped his drink. 

“I get a car filled with glitter and confetti for an entire semester and all he gets is an ‘i’m impressed?’” Jace frowned. 

“Considering they were attached at the hip or the lips, or other parts of their body, that is pretty impressive,” Isabelle pointed out. 

“Whatever…” Jace muttered and sank lower in his chair. 

“If it makes you feel better I was the one who replaced with his makeup with paint and pastels,” Raphael told Jace. 

Jace snorted. “That actually does make me feel better. Thank you Raphael.” 

“And it was worth getting my spare key revoked,” Raphael smiled at Magnus. 

“I don’t see how, Ragnor gave you another one two days later,” Magnus pointed out. 

“I think it’s the principle of the thing,” Alec said. “We played a lot of pranks on each other and the fact that messing with your makeup is what gets a spare key privilege revoked is pretty cool.” 

Isabelle nodded in agreement. “Your place was always a home away from home in high school,” she smiled. “It’s where Simon asked me to be his girlfriend…” 

“I was relentlessly traumatized by ducks…” Jace huffed. 

“Raphael told me to be a man and ask Isabelle out,” Simon grinned. 

“I lost my virginity in your bed,” Raphael laughed as Magnus threw a pillow at him. 

“You helped me come out…” Alec blushed a little. “Not just to my family but to myself.” 

“I just gave you a little nudge,” Magnus smiled softly and kissed his cheek. 

“You did so much more than that,” Alec told him as he cupped his cheek and gave him a kiss. 

“As charming as watching the two of you kiss, Ragnor’s here with the cake,” Raphael said as he set his drink down. “I’m gonna go give him a hand.” 

“Isn’t that your guy’s codeword for sex?” Simon asked. “At least it was in high school.” 

“I don’t know if the neighbors would appreciate us having sex on the front lawn,” Raphael pointed out as he went to the front door. 

“I will go get plates,” Isabelle said as she stood up. “I still think you guys are evil for making us wait this long.” 

“Oh yes, so evil that we’ve decided to reveal the gender of the baby through the cake,” Alec nodded as he sat up a little more. 

“Do you need me to move?” Magnus asked. 

“You stay put, I’m fine,” Alec answered. 

“Extremely evil,” Isabelle called from the kitchen. 

Raphael walked back into the living room with Ragnor and Ragnor set the cake box on the coffee table. Isabelle set the plates down while Raphael took the cake out of the box and picked up the knife. 

“You want to do the honors?” Alec asked Magnus. 

“Why not,” Magnus smiled and took the knife. 

Alec moved over so Magnus had more room to lean forward and slice the cake. Isabelle held out a plate and frowned when the inside of the cake was dark chocolate brown. 

Magnus looked at Alec with a confused look. “I thought…” 

“I uh called the cater and changed it to chocolate,” Alec stood up as he fumbled with the small box. “I’ve got a bit of a confession to make.” 

“You’re not secretly straight are you?” Magnus joked but he looked nervous. 

“Straight is the last thing I am,” Alec chuckled. “I just...You know how I buy you a ring after every fight we have? Or after something really bad happens between us?” 

“Yes…” Magnus turned more to look at him. “Why?” 

Alec took a deep breath. “They were uh...they were meant to be engagement rings...I think I knew from the first moment we went out in high school that I could picture my life with you. And after our first...argument, I thought that if we could have a big fight and still love each other, no matter what we said then I definitely have to marry you...only I got scared. And we broke up I thought that was it but now, we’re together and we’re happy and having our baby...our little girl and uh long story short, will you marry me?” He got on one knee as he opened the box. 

“Yes, of course, you really don’t have to ask,” Magnus wiped his eyes with one hand while holding out the other so Alec could put the ring on it. 

“I mean it’s kinda a formality to ask,” Alec chuckled. 

“So is having a baby after getting married,” Magnus said with a small laugh. He wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him.

“So, who won the pool?” Alec asked as they parted. 

“Me, Max and Clary,” Simon grinned.

“Do you accept hugs as payment?” Jace asked. “I’m uh...little light.” 

“Nice try,” Simon smirked. “Feels good to win.” 

“You think we could hire new friends for the wedding?” Magnus joked. 

“I don’t think it’d be the same if we did,” Alec chuckled as he gave him another kiss. 


End file.
